landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Big Water (Song)
"Big Water" is a song originally from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. It is sung during the sequence in which the original five main characters realize that an earthquake has destroyed the path between the mainland and the island they are currently on, and are wondering how they may get back across the potentially dangerous sea. The song has since been used in the movie The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, and in the television episode "The Missing Fast-Water Adventure". Description In The Mysterious Island In The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, when Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike make it across the ocean (referred to as the "Big Water" by the characters) via a land path connecting the mainland to a small island abundant with vegetation, they almost immediately delve into the food. However, when they look out across the sea, they find that an earthquake (referred to as "earthshakes" by the characters) which occured while they were crossing washed away the land path. They then wonder how they will get back to their families. Littlefoot first suggests that Petrie fly back and tell them where they are, then he suggests that Ducky swim back, but both are too afraid to do so. When Cera questions their hesitation, they both break into song, explaining their fear of the Big Water. Littlefoot and Cera see the point by the second verse, and join in. In Journey to Big Water The gang are helping their new friend, the swimmer (Opthalmosaurus) Mo, get back his home in the Big Water. Along the way, at one point, Ducky comments that she is feeling very happy, and that when she is happy she wants to sing. She then begins sining a reprise of the song, which the others join in on. The first verse of the original version is repeated, but this time the second verse describes how they were once at Big Water, and are now returning with Mo. Lyrics The Mysterious Island Ducky & Petrie :Big, big, big, big water It's very big, big, big, big water Ducky :It's deep and dark and dangerous Petrie :It's scary and it's "strangerous" Ducky & Petrie :And things could "re-arrange-r-us" In that big water Liitlefoot & Cera :Big, big, big, big water It's awfully big, big, big, big water cera :It's nice on top, but down below Littlefoot :What's hiding in the undertow Liitlefoot & Cera :You wonder, but you just don't know In that big water Cera :Things could be swimming around under there Way down deep Petrie :Very, very deep Ducky :Things with googly eyes under there And sharp-e-ly teeth Petrie :Oh, those sharp-e-ly teeth Cera :Things that squish Petrie :And things that squirt Littlefoot :And squeeze you around your belly Ducky :Things with giant, jagged claws Kids together :And things made out of jelly Kids together :Things that bite and things that never sleep! Kids together In that Littlefoot :Big Cera :Big Petrie :Big Ducky :Big Kids together :Water Cera :We hate that big, big, big, big water Littlefoot :We wish the sun would fly up Petrie :And make the water dry up Ducky :We'd like to say goodbye, yup Kids together :To that big water Big water Journey to Big Water '''Ducky' :Big, big, big, big water See? I am feeling much "betterer" already. Littlefoot :We're looking for Petrie :Big, big, big, big water Cera :It's deep and dark and dangerous Petrie :It's scary and it's "stragerous" Together :And things could "re-arangerous" in the big water (laughing) Petrie :Sing it again, one more time! Cera :We went there once some time ago Petrie :And now we going back you know Together :And this time we are taking Mo to the big water (laughing) Missing Fast-Water Adventure Ducky & Petrie :Big, big, big, big water The very big, big, big, big water Ducky :It is deep and dark and dangerous Petrie :It's scary and it's "stranerous" Cera :And things could "re-arrangerous" All three :In the big water Mo :Mo likes swimming around under there Way down deep Petrie :Very, very deep. Mo :Mo see all sorts of things under here Like Swimming Sharpteeth Petrie :Oh, those Swimming Sharpteeth. Kids together :Big, big, big, big water The very big, big, big, big water Cera :We went there once sometime ago Ducky :We went again when we met Mo Littlefoot :Now this Fast Water seems to flow Kids together :from the big water Big Water Reception Richard Scheib on Moria: The Science Fiction, Horror and Fantasy Film Review Database said that "Big Water" was a "surprisingly listenable song", when he compared it to most of the other songs in The Land Before Time series up to then. He also described the lyrics as having "rather amusing rhyming schemes"; an opinion he gave on the other songs in the film as well.Richard Scheib's review of The Mysterious Island on Moria.co.nz (2003) www.moria.co.nz Retrieved on April 22nd, 2008. References External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvB8aZlo5IA&feature=related Video clip of the The Mysterious Island version of the song] at YouTube.com * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwg6fmJzu-U Video clip of the The Missing Fast-Water Adventure version of the song] at YouTube.com Category:Songs